In recent years, the proliferation of the Internet has brought about significant changes in the ways users are able to interact with content and with each other. One example entails the sharing of internet resources on social networks. Through interfaces for generating posts on social networks, users are able to share internet resources such as media content to their social graphs.
Social networks can have many inactive users who do not utilize the system often and thereby do not derive enough value from the system. These users may have accounts in a relatively poor state of set-up, such that profile or account information is missing, which prevents such users from receiving many of the benefits of the platform.
Additionally, social networks operate on principles of reciprocity and network effect, so having many inactive users in the network can degrade the experience of those who are actively using the network, as well. If an active user sends a message or shares something with inactive users who do not see the content and reciprocate, then the active user may become less likely to share over the network in the future, and may eventually stop sharing altogether and become another inactive user.